Anna, Itako at your Service
by TheSnakeIam
Summary: When you have supernatural problems call the Itako Agency, owned by Anna Kyoyama! Going on Undercover for a case, Anna Kyoyama meets Yoh Asakura. The battlefield? School. AU. Anna x Yoh
1. Prologue

Summary: When you have supernatural problems call the Itako Agency, opened by Anna Kyoyama! Going on Undercover for a case, Anna Kyoyama meets Yoh Asakura. The battlefield? School. AU. Anna x Yoh

A/N: I was taking a break from my fanfictions, but now I am back with another one, maybe I should finish my old ones first…. Hmmm…. Well _Crash_ _and Burn_ is going to end soon anyways so I could afford another fanfic! This is a AU! AnnaxYoh I think… wait, wait (cowers) I'm just kidding geesh. Can't you people take a joke? So the Prologue isn't that interesting but Chapter One is much better!

Oh yes the **Disclaimer**: How could I have forgotten? I do not own this work known as Shaman King. I do however own Taman King… not funny… okay, I get it.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Anna, Itako at your Service**_

_Prologue:_

My name is Anna Kyoyama.

And I am a Itako.

I am the best that there is…

So if you have a problem, call my Itako Agency! Don't call that Shaman King. Or else something is going to happen to you.

I won't mention anything else, but it would have to do with you and a big mousetrap, and maybe a big pot. You all have imaginations, use it.

So call 1800-Call-Now

* * *

I guess you could say that because of that stupid poster Manta made and put up that I had the best and worst days of my life.

But everything that happens, if you must know, started with a simple phone call to Anna's Itako Agency.

* * *

A/N: That is just a prologue so it can be short right? Of course it can! I'm also going to put Chapter One up, so you better read it! 


	2. Chapter One: Calls and Manta

A/N: Chapter One! Read it! Love it! Review it! I beg of you!

Disclaimer: Do you know the Shaman King? The Shaman King? Yes the Shaman King! Then you know it doesn't belong to me-eee!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One:_

"Anna's Itako Agency, where you can find help with any supernatural occurrences. Anna speaking, so hurry up and don't waste my time."

Finally, a customer. You'd think that no one sees spirits nowadays, at the rate we are going at.

"This is a Spirit Investigation Agency correct?"

"Yes. Do you have a job for me or are you just going to talk about nothing?"

I must act nice or else there won't even be any customers left to yell at. No customers equals no money. Damn.

"Look, I am only asking you because the Shaman King is too busy for simpletons like us, so can you help me?"

The Shaman King again! My agency is down in the dumps because of him and his helpfulness of the whole world. And not even asking for money in return, FREE JOBS! He's trying to put me out of business, I'm telling you!

"Yesss," I said between gritted teeth, "what is it that you might need help for?"

"Well… it's my school. It's a bit, can you call it haunted. With Spirits." What else you nit-wit? "So the school is offering a trophy and a high ranking place on the student council board to anyone who could hire the best person and exterminate all of them. I need you to enroll into the school and destroy all of them."

"Alright…" I've had weird requests before, rabbit hunting (how is that supernatural?), kitten finding (again, what is it with you people?), and protection against bullies, (you get the picture) but a tournament kind of thing? I can't say I don't like it, but WOW!

Who am I kidding? I love it. To prove that I am the best! I shall send you spirits to the other side! I will beat all you others and have the highest rank. You all should lose to me, Anna Kyoyama. Bwah Aha ha aha ha ha…. (A/N: getting a little crazy there, isn't she?)

"Hello? Hello? Kyoyama-sama, are you still there?"

"Oh, uh yeah. I just stubbed my toe at first. About my fee…"

"Well I have thought about it, and I think about…"

Holy Crap!

Mentally adding all those numbers in my head-calculator, I was pretty sure that that money could have my Agency running for at least half a year, even without any customers….

"…that is if you succeed. If you do not however, you get…"

Damn. Half of the money, but still, that's a whole lot of cash…

"Alright then, Mr…"

"Uh… Ben." An American name? And Ben? Ergh.

"Mr. Ben… alright, I take on your job."

"You have to enroll Azuka High School by tomorrow, and I am sure you have my number on your caller id, so if you need any more information you can be sure to call me." He hung up and there was nothing but the sound of a dial tone.

Az-zuka High? That is one hard school to get into. Just the requirements are weighty. I guess I can tell Manta to help me with the enrollment stuff.

"Manta? Yes I know you are busy with homework. No. No. I need you to get me enrolled into Azuka High, right now. Yes right now. Just do it."

I put down the receiver and began my plan to dominate the school.

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter**

A/N: That was a short chapter (well according to how long my other chapters are, it's long-ish.). So do you people like the actual first chapter? I couldn't think of a name for the High School so I had to ask my friend to give me a random name. Anything that is similar blah blah living blah blah dead blah not blah… Wait for Chapter Two!


	3. Chapter Two: School Sucks

A/N: _Alright then, Chapter Two right here! Not going to talk much right now, so start paying attention: Yoh meets Anna in this chapter…hmm… I'm not sure it should stay YohxAnna… joking ha ha…maybe Hao should make a guest appearance somewhere in this?_

**Disclaimer**: Why is Shaman King spelled the way it is? Because I don't own it! If I did it would be spelled Shmn Kng. Ha ha ha! Lucky you huh?

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two_

"Well I don't know why there are so many new students enrolling in our school this month, but I know that we are pleased to have more people join our joyous community. So class, I would like you to give a warm welcome to Miss Anna Kyoyama."

"Um… Sensei! Sensei!" A boy about my age raised his hand and waved it as if he were a traffic conductor or something.

"There's an empty seat here!" He pointed to the seat by the window and me and the teacher a big grin.

B-bump. Crap. What happened? I don't know what it is, but I have an peculiar feeling.

"Yes, Yoh Asakura, I can see that." He turned to me and spoke, "That's Yoh Asakura, he also new, like you, just came about two days ago, so since you two are sitting close to one another please try to have patience with him because he's kind of… well… he's just very energetic sometimes."

"Yes, sensei." It doesn't matter as long as I finish my mission and have the highest rank of exterminating…ahem…helping the spirits pass to the other side.

And I walked down the aisle to my chair, then I heard a snicker, behind me. There was this girl laughing really loudly and staring right at me. Who does she think she is?

She, raised her hand and like Asakura, the teacher asked her what she needed.

"Sensei," She said in this really really annoying voice. I mean really, it's not just because I don't like her, but still, what is her problem?

As I was saying: "Sensei," she said, "aren't students here supposed to wear uniforms?"

"Well, since today is Kyoyama's first day, I am sure that she hasn't the need to do so yet."

"But… Sensei." Whiny bitch…

He just ignored her and started writing on the board.

So since he wasn't looking…

I leaned towards that clown face of hers (how could anyone put so much makeup on?) and said in a voice that I have perfected to be cold and terrifying:

"If I hear so much as another squeak from you, that 'pretty head' of yours is going to get burned, and you won't like it. Unless you like charred hair of course."

She shut up. I just love being me.

Just then I realized that I had been standing for a long time, so I went to my seat.

Over the sensei's chalk sound, Asakura leaned over and started to talk to me.

"Hi, I'm Yoh. Nice to meet you Anna. Do you like to look at clouds too?"

Boy he can sure talk can't he?

"…what do you think of the class so far? I usually sleep in my classes, not in this one for some reason…"

And to a stranger too, what would happen if I weren't such a good person? Let's just say that he might not be able to even come to this school.

"…Why did you change schools in the middle of term? I did too, although I'm not sure sensei told you so."

Talkity Talkity Talkity… Doesn't he EVER shut up?

"…long have you been an Itako? Are you here for the unofficial tournament too?"

What? What? WHAT!

At the words "Itako" and "tournament" I just froze. Who was this person? Why does he know so much? However, as much as I wanted to ask about this information, it would put me at a weak point. It would seem as if I no nothing about this tournament, which I do.

Well at least I know what I am trying to do… right?

"I don't know what you are talking about. Don't talk to me."

"What ever you say Anna."

He even called me Anna! Not even Kyoyama! The nerve of this Asakura!

I shook my head, mustn't forget about job, focus…

A note is thrown onto my desk.

After uncrumpling it, it reads:

_You still haven't answered my question yet, are you here for the 'unofficial' tournament? If so we could be partners! I mean, it's like this thing is more important than the Shaman tournament with so many people here..._

_So, partner, what do you think our team colors should be? How about Black and red? Those two colors are great together!_

_ Asakura Yoh_

Shaman Tournament? Who is this guy? This is not a person to be underestimated, I am sure of it. So I wrote back:

_ Don't know what you are talking about. Don't bother me._

_ Anna Kyoyama_

**End of Chapter**

* * *

A/N: _I wanted to make it a cliffie before ending the chapter, but I think that would be very long, and I don't really want to do that, so sorry, no more until, umm… next week? I think yeah, next week earliest! Til then, read my other Shaman King ficlets! I DARE YOU!_


	4. Chapter Three: She, the girl, person

A/N: _Here we go Chapter Three!_

Disclaimer: So, yup Shaman King… not…mine…belongs to…not…me…

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three_

Alright then… this day isn't going so good…and why is everyone staring at me? I'll just stare right back. They shriveled. Ha… as I said before, I love being Anna Kyoyama.

Just get on task: Number One, find spirits. Two, destroy them… I mean… argh just cut the crap already.

Am I talking out loud?

"Why yes you are my, worthy adversary." I know that voice anywhere… and that is…

"You! What are you doing here?" It appears that anywhere and everywhere I go, she appears, like a dog or something. Every since we were little, she tried to be better than me in every single thing; how many flys we could kill in one squat. who's tongue was longer. I wish she'd just stop already. I just keep on beating her but she comes back for more.

"Ah, you seem to have forgotten, but I am enrolled in this school originally,"

I did forget.

"…but I had intended to transfer to your school, as you're here now, I see no point."

"Uh-huh." Clearly she could tell by voice that I was uninterested right?

"I have come up with a new challenge! One that would prove that I am the best Itako there is!"

Apparently not. Some people, I guess, are just as dull as that.

"Look, I'd love to do your thing, but right now I'm kind of trying to get to my next class."

"But school is over…"

Just when I think things wouldn't get any worse, it did.

It came in the form of Yoh Asakura.

"AN-NA!" He had to say it so loudly in my ear.

"Anna so how about it? My partner, my buddy o mine."

"How about what?" Great. I can feel my temples pounding…

"Being your partner in the tournament you silly goose."

"T-tournament?" The girl right next to me stuttered. Yeah so I don't really know her name. She's just an anonymous girl that has been challenging me for the past few years and she didn't even bother to tell me her name… well it's not like I bothered asking though.

"Um, hi, are you Anna's friend?" Asakura…I mean Yoh asked.

We actually answered at the same time, "NO!"

"She's my rival!" She glared at me indignantly.

"I don't even know her name."

"I see."

"And this is none of your business Hao Asakura!" She burst in his face.

Hao? Hao? Who's Hao? Did I miss something?

"Um, sorry, but I'm Yoh, Yoh Asakura. Hao is my twin brother."

The crickets started chirping and I saw a tumbleweed roll across the yard outside the window.

"Y-Yoh As-Asakura? You're Asakura-kun? Sorry Yoh-kun… I must have…I think I should…um." She was still blushing when she slipped away.

Okay… what was that just about? Did she just start stuttering in front of Yoh Asakura? I mean, the guy isn't even intimidating!

…Except when he's smiling that goofy smile of his… other than that… and his…

Wait a minute here! Stop and rewind!

"I'm feeling hungry…Let's go out for some American food! Um… like Pizza!"

Laugh? Anna Kyoyama doesn't laugh… except… I just… my mouth just snapped into a smile and then it began to tremble. Before I knew it I actually started laughing. My second ever laugh. My first laugh however… was a laugh for being so stupid into have… done some crazy things…Like falling in love with a person I just shouldn't have… my ex-fiance, the Shaman King…

Who I didn't even know…never even met…only…we did mail each other…except he stopped…

And the past is the past, and what is now is now…so…

"Yoh, that's Italian…"

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter**

_A/N: Chapter Three is up… I finally finished it that is…now to go on the internet…Well anyways…Anna loved the Shaman King, they were in an arranged fiance thingie, but they never met, they don't even know each other's names…except…ha ha you just have to read the future chapters! Now before you go, make sure that you review for this chapter and every single chapter that I had before!_


	5. Chapter Four: The Pizza Feast

_A/N: wow it feels so funny to be writing this after such a long time… well for me that is… I had/ still have a serious case of writer's block, but since it's break, I am going to try and write as much as I can. SO on with this story._

Disclaimer: (you'd think I would come up with something funny already but no…) so Shaman King is not owned by me…

_Chapter Four:_

A ring penetrated the nice silence in my office.

My mouth breaks out with a noise that I would say to be a sigh. After that tiring dinner with Yoh, I don't think I can take anything worse.

Well like my day could get any worse…

"Hello. Anna Kyoyama speaking. What do you want? Er… I mean this is Anna's Itako Agency."

"Um… This is Ben."

"Ben?" Who is that and why is he disturbing my rest?"

"Yes, Ben… I called you to deal with the ghosts at school?"

Oh that Ben.

I must have said that outloud because he made this weird coughing noise.

"Well uh yes… I would like to say that you did a good job in breaking into the school and playing as the students but you still haven't gotten rid of any spirits yet."

"Hey, it's the first day what could I do?"

He mumbled something on the receiver, but I could catch the words.

"On his first day, the Shaman King had already gotten rid of at least 30."

"The Shaman King!"

"What?" "Huh?" "How?"

My response to his remark was a mix of those four expressions.

The rest of the conversation breezed by in a flash and ended with me putting down the receiver slowly.

The Shaman King is in the tournament also? Did I hear of this before? Did I pay attention at all to what has happened in the past few days at all?

Okay. I didn't want to admit it but with the Shaman King? The tournament is not gonna be that easy, I'm telling you.

Because a guy doesn't get to be the King of anything unless he's good.

Even the King of toilets has to be specially gifted with the restrooms to be king.

On the other hand…

If I beat the Shaman King…

I would be the one who would get tons and tons of business, and fame and glory, not to mention money that would last us for years. And then he'll be the one who's bankrupt and I'll laugh when I see him saving kittens from trees for chump-change.

But that problem with Yoh Asakura however…

Having pizza with Yoh Asakura was not as easy as one would like to think.

Especially when it is a pizza buffet.

_Flashback_

"Hey stop right there! That Pizza is mine! Cool it is shaped like a cloud!"

I never knew (as I'm sure that no one else did) That Yoh Asakura was such a big eater. He piled pizza on pizza on pizza. Thank God this is a buffet.

"I know what our team mascot should be now!"

"If you are going to say what I think that you are going to say, then you are in for some serious…"

"A Pizza!"

My hand went up automatically to cover my forehead and to act as a buffer for my growing headache.

"You can make us matching pizza shirts, like the ones they wear to bowling!"

In the end I only ate three pieces of pizza even though it free for all. Yoh wanted to walk me home, which I definitely tried to decline. He seemed to be fine with it.

I walked a block until I felt a presence behind me. And guess who it was.

"That's called stalking you know." My voice pierced through the dark stillness in the air.

"How'd you know I was following you?" Yoh answered crouched behind a postal box.

"I'd think I would know since the trees seemed to be moving more than usual and the fact that your shoes…"

I was going to say "…makes a lot of noise," But something appeared right behind me. Something powerful-like.

The beads around my neck were immediately swung out. When I turned around, I saw absolutely nothing.

Well except for Yoh Asakura and a (I suppose it was his) sword.

I didn't know that he had a sword, much less used one.

Can I be more obvious to say that Yoh Asakura may be a pain in the derriere, but for him to get rid of a spirit with such speed; I know I shouldn't underestimate him.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: I would lie and say that this is one of my long chapters, but it really isn't. I have been working on this chapter for a couple of minutes per day, not because I was really that busy, but because of my ahem, brother's constant need to play guild wars, so between that and my summer assignments, I have very less time. And thanks for all of the people who reviewed and continued to read while I was on writer's block.


End file.
